


Golden Days

by lizardboyo, spookyghostboy



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: AND ALSO THE STITCHES ON HIS DICK HE MADE IT HIMSELF, FRANKEN STEINS RAGING BONER, LIKE WOW STEIN IS FUCKING BIG MUST HAVE A MASSIVE COCK AM I R, M/M, SPIRIT ALBARNS GAPING ASSHOLE, Size Kink
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardboyo/pseuds/lizardboyo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyghostboy/pseuds/spookyghostboy
Summary: its about to get messy :flushed: :coochie:





	Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [god](https://archiveofourown.org/users/god/gifts).



"SPIRIT I WANT TO DO THE SEX NOW," FRANKEN'S MEMBER WAS VISIBLY STRAINING IN HIS PANTS AS HE GAVE HIS HUSBAND EYES AKIN TO A PUPPY DOG. "PLEASE, MX. SPARE BUSSY?"

Spirit chuckles a little chuckle because they're a bottom and I guess bottoms do that probably. They look into Stein's eyes and whimpers, "Anything for you Mr. Stein 🥺"

"Excellent," Stein says, taking out his raging, throbbing member. It's, like, fucking MASSIVE. And yeah, it has stitches. Then, shall we get on to it?" He says, with a tiny wink, a bit of precum already dribbling at his slit.

"Wait! Before we do anything..." Spirit gets a little shy and looks down, "I'm really thirsty."

Stein's eyebrows rise and do a little wiggle as his member does the same. "Oh? Then shall I get you a glass of water, m'lady?"

"Um... Actually... I was thinking," they shift their focus to Stein's already fully erect willy, "Something else..."

"Ah?" Spirit's stare alone is enough to make the little funny professor man's little funny professor dick even harder, if possible! "Like what you see there?"

Spirit likes what he sees quite a lot actually and hes about to buss it open but first he wants a sip of that sweet sweet piss. He just gets on his knees and inches toward Stein's frankencock.

"Ah... I see..." Stein's smirk just grows, grabbing a fist full of candy apple hair. "A different thirst, I see now. You want a bit of pee pee, don't you? Right in that pretty little mouth of yours..." Stein makes quick work of unzipping his pants and taking out his monster cock. Thankfully and very convientally, he needed to use the bathroom.

Stein's cock springs free from his pants and jiggles right into Spirit's mouth. He lets it all loose. He unleashes the wrath of all nine levels of hell from his cock. His piss stream is so fucking intense. And youc an also tell he has never had water in his life ever. It's the color of apple juice. A steamy breath is released from the corridors of his lungs. He can already tell that Spirit is enjoying this too. 

"Aaaaaaah!!!!!!" Spirit moans. "I'm enjoying this toooooo~" They moan a moan as a a gush of sexy sauce gushes out of his throbbing cock. "HDJDBDJSJSKSHSHOWHSKSAJIAAJAJAJA" Spirit vocalizes.

Hearing his partner's noises as they enjoyed his delectable piss was nearly enough to push him over The Edge... Luckily he's a top so he has control over himself and he doesn't cum. Also that would probably be awkward how do you piss and cum at the same time? Would he be shidding and farding too? Anyway, he moasn a whole lot and is bucking into Spirit's mouth.

"So tastey!!;)$::&/!/? gGhHsbnx" Spirit gurgles as they breathe their final breath.

Spirit has died.

FIN.


End file.
